


Rapidly a piece moves across the board

by Blankpires



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Original Work
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Existentialism, Gen, Poetry, pessoa really needs a hug, sad but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: A poem for Fernando Pessoa based on some lyrics from the song "The Chess Game" from the musical Falsettos.Could be read as just a sad poem but I suppose if you know a bit about Pessoa it makes more sense.





	Rapidly a piece moves across the board

**Author's Note:**

> please i tried my hardest tell me what u think icugnjztxh

"Life's a sham and every move is wrong;  
We've examined every move as we move along."

Rapidly a piece moves across the board  
When it's put down it makes a loud noise  
It doesn't reflect his life at all  
Not while he lives in Ourique  
Not while his life is an unchanged routine  
He has made more moves in chess  
Than he has made this week in his life,  
which one's more of a game?

This time a black piece moves across the board  
It makes as much noise as the last one  
His game is also rythmical but not like this

Chess is a game for two  
But what about the pieces?

And he plays like he goes through life  
Examining every move he makes  
Examining every move the world makes  
But is it really like chess?  
What's the logic behind examining life like he does  
When he doesn't take anyone down  
When he isn't able to reach the other side

It'd be easier if he didn't know  
how to play  
If everytime a piece moved  
He didn't hear so much noise,  
even after it happened -  
One more piece moves!  
And one more piece is taken down  
How he wishes his game  
Would just, stop for a second

Inecessantly, both games keep going  
He can still see pieces move,  
He can still hear noise,  
From both

As time passes by more pieces are taken down  
Was he ever on the board?  
If he was who was he?  
Could he ever do something,  
could he ever do a checkmate?  
And does that matter? Oh! Does that matter?


End file.
